ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 644 (9th April 1991)
Plot Grant walks off, leaving a distressed Sharon with an unconscious Eddie. Sharon phones for an ambulance. Grant wakes the Fowlers by playing loud music. Arthur is angered by Grant's inconsideration and heads over to see what is going on. Phil also checks in on Grant and notices something is up. An ambulance pulls up on the Square and Eddie is rushed to hospital. Grant tells Phil he feels like a game of snooker, so the pair head to a snooker hall. Eddie is rushed for emergency surgery. Michelle worries about Sharon. Grant challenges two snooker players, Gary and Tony to a doubles match. Sergeant Jimmy Buckwell questions Sharon on the events that occurred in The Vic. She claims Eddie fells down stairs but Sergeant Buckwell notes he was not found near any stairs. A nurse visits Sharon and asks her if Eddie is Catholic. Sharon realises the nurse is questioning Eddie's chances of survival. Grant and Phil win the snooker match; Grant challenges them to another match with double the money. Phil notices injuries on Grant's hand as they play. Eddie survives surgery and is returned to intensive care. Grant and Phil lose the second snooker match. Gary and Tony want £300 in winnings. Phil takes Grant to the hospital to get his hand checked over. Sergeant Buckwell is informed that Grant is in the hospital with a hand injury and investigates. Grant claims he shut his hand in a car door. Sharon returns to the Square and Michelle makes sure she is okay. Grant and Phil also return after Grant's hand is bandaged up. Sharon watches him from across the Square and Michelle senses she is frightened of something. Sharon asks Michelle to stay at The Vic with her for a few nights; Michelle realises that it was Grant who beat Eddie up and makes her explain everything. Phil susses that Grant beat Eddie up. Sharon tells Michelle she is not sure what Grant was arguing with Eddie about. Eddie tells Phil he cannot remember what happened as the events happened so fast. The next morning, Eddie awakens. Detective Sergeant Mullen prepares to talk to him. Grant heads to an Army Careers Information Office. Cast Regular cast *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Eddie - Michael Melia *Phil - Steve McFadden *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - Todd Carty Guest cast *Sister - Alexandra Mathie *Sergeant Jimmy Buckwell - Philip Martin Brown *Detective Sergeant Mullen - Mark Fletcher *Tony - Peter Chequer *Gary - Martin Ellis *Ambulanceman - David Lloyd Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Backroom and hallway *Bridge Street *Walford General Hospital - Ward, relatives room, reception and corridor *Army Careers Information Office *Unknown snooker hall Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Eddie's future hangs in the balance. Phil is determined to get some answers from Grant. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,920,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes